Bloodline jutsu
Clan/Kekkei Genkai Stages: * of chakra nature: Basic < Beginner < Novice < Expert < Master < Grand Master < Godly Fist l Fist Style: Barrage of Army - Ken sutairu: Gun no hōgeki * Rank: C rank * Element: None * Classification: Chakra Enhanced Physical * Description: Physical Fist barrages, doubling the fist strikes after each strike. (1 < 2 < 4 < 8 < 16 < 32 < 64 < 128 < 256....) * Requirements: Genin Stage Bloodline Activation * Range: 0 - 2 Meters * Damage: 5 HP/ Strike (Damage increase by 1 Point per Skill/Jutsu Level) * Cost: 1 CP/ Strike sword 1: Sword Style: Particle Bisect - Ken no sutairu: Pātikurubaisekuto * Rank: C rank * Element: None * Classification: Chakra based Kenjutsu * Description: Enhance Sword strikes for maximum damage possible according to purity of Chakra and Amount supplied * Requirements: Genin Stage Bloodline Activation * Range: 0 - 2 Meters * Damage: 5 HP/ Strike (Damage increase by 1 Point per Skill/Jutsu Level + 1 per CP supplied) * Cost: 1 CP (Max input: 1 CP)/ Strike (Chakra maximum input possible increase by 1 point per skill level) 2: Sword Style: Molecule Shift - Sōdosutairu: Bunshi shifuto * Rank: C rank * Element: None * Classification: Chakra based Kenjutsu * Description: Enhance Sword Aura for maximum ranged damage possible according to purity of Chakra and Amount supplied * Requirements: Genin Stage Bloodline Activation * Range: 0 - 10 Meters (Range increase by 0.5 meters per Skill/Jutsu Level) * Damage: 5 HP/ Strike (Damage increase by 1 Point per Skill/Jutsu Level + 1 per CP supplied) * Cost: 1 CP (Max input: 1 CP)/ Strike (Chakra maximum input possible increase by 1 point per skill level) Palm 1. Palm Style: Eight Palms of Sealing - Pāmusutairu: Yattsu no tenohira * Rank: C rank * Element: None * Classification: Chakra based Taijutsu * Description: Enhance Palm Strikes. Each strike Damages internal organs through Shockwaves that disrupt chakra inside body * Requirements: Genin Stage Bloodline Activation * Range: 0 - 2 Meters * Damage: 5 HP/ Strike (Damage increase by 1 Point per Skill/Jutsu Level + 2 per strike, Eight strike maximum- can't be interrupted) * Cost: 3 CP/ Strike Elemants 1.Dragon Style: Elemental Roar * Rank: B rank * Element: All * Classification: Chakra based Ninjutsu * Description: Ninjutsu based on the roar of the mythical beast. Extremely versatile Jutsu, Changes the effect based on the chakra Applied. Can even activate with combined chakra nature once past Skill/Jutsu level 50. * Requirements: Chunin Stage Bloodline Activation * Range: 0 - 15 Meters (Range increase by 0.5 meters per Skill/Jutsu Level) * Damage: 50 HP/ Activation (Damage increase by 10 Point per Skill/Jutsu Level) * Cost: 25 CP/ Activation Summoning 1.Art of Summoning: The Twelve Celestial Beasts - Shōkan-jutsu: Jūniten no kemono * Rank: A rank * Element: All * Classification: Ninjutsu * Description: Can make contract with 3 Intelligent summon beasts at every stage of total 4 stages. First stage when learning Jutsu, * Second stage at Jutsu level 25, Third stage at Jutsu level 50, Fourth stage at Jutsu level 75, Final stage at level 100: Summon all contracted beasts simultaneously * Requirements: Jonin Stage Bloodline Activation * Range: Summon within 0 - 15 Meters (Range increase by 0.5 meters per Skill/Jutsu Level) * Damage: Depends on the beast * Cost: 75 CP/ Beast Summoned Eyes 1. Supreme Eye: Reflection of the World - Saikō no me: Sekai no han'ei * Rank: S rank * Element: All * Classification: Ninjutsu/Bloodline Art * Description: Capture the activation seals of each Jutsu in the eyes and storing in memory. Analysed over time and enable * Seal less activation from memory when finally analysed then learned. * Requirements: Jonin Stage Bloodline Activation * Range: 0 - 150 Meters (Range increase by 0.5 meters per Skill/Jutsu Level) * Damage: None * Cost: 15 CP/ Second (Continuous Deduction while activated) (CP Cost -1 / 10 Jutsu level: level 0 - 15 cp > level 10 - 14 cp * > Level 20 - 13 cp > level 30 - 12 cp > level 40 - 11 cp > level 50 - 10 * > level 60 - 9 cp > level 70 - 8 cp > level 80 - 7 cp > level 90 - 6 cp > level 100 - 5 cp) Medical 8. Nature arts: Perfect Healing - Shizen geijutsu: Kanpekina iyashi * Rank: SS rank * Element: All * Classification: Ninjutsu/Bloodline Art * Description: Can heal any injury as long as the target is alive with even one breath left in body. Depends on chakra used and Jutsu level * Requirements: Stage 4 Bloodline Activation * Range: 0 - 50 Meters (Range increase by 1 meters per 5 Skill/Jutsu Level) * Damage: None * Cost: Depends on no. of targets and Level of Damage and Jutsu level soul Jutsu 1. Soul Arts: Devourer of Spirits - Tamashī no geijutsu: Seirei no don'yoku * Rank: SS rank * Element: All * Classification: Ninjutsu/Bloodline Art * Description: Devour souls of targets killed and Strengthen Soul and Spiritual Strength of user * Requirements: Stage 4 Bloodline Activation * Range: Depends on the Ninjutsu used to kill * Damage: None * Cost: Permanent activation with nature energy contained in user Kekke Genkai 1. Mage arts: Gravity Style - Majutsu geijutsu: Jūryoku sutairu * Rank: SSS rank * Element: All * Classification: Ninjutsu/Bloodline Art * Description: Pure energy created and used to manipulate gravity. Special energy used even effects spiritual life forms. * Requirements: Stage 4 Bloodline Activation * Range: Depends on amount of special pure energy infused into the Jutsu * Damage: Depends on amount of special pure energy infused into the Jutsu * Cost: Semi-Permanent activation with nature energy contained in user transformed into special pure energy